onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 795
Shadow So is the shadowy figure we saw in Chapter 793 is Kaido? they both had horns so... Rhavkin (talk) 12:38, July 30, 2015 (UTC) No, the shadowy figure in chapter 793 was a bulding, Kaido was aproaching Uroge who was in a sky island at the moment, meaning that Kaido never got the report of Doffy being defeated, that's why he still expects that Doffy will get things ready for the war he planing to start, because he doesn't knows. Doomroar (talk) 14:28, July 30, 2015 (UTC) OR both Kaido and his crew were on a sky island at the time. We cannot say for certain that he doesn't know, especially since on the last page he mentions Joker. 14:36, July 30, 2015 (UTC) And the shadow might be bigger because hie is on a sky island Rhavkin (talk) 15:51, July 30, 2015 (UTC) He mentions Joker because he is his business partner and the one that is selling him the weapons in order to prepare for the war. Doomroar (talk) 15:50, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Or could it be that both things maybe happened at different times? Grievous67 (talk) 15:52, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Raizo and the Samurai For God's sake, can we just talk about this? Another edit war again me, ST and an anon happened just because of the trivia section again. Is Raizo the "samurai" they are finding? Now discuss. It's exactly as I said on ST's talk page: *''Chapter 700: "Three samurai as well as Momonosuke... Four in total set out for Zou, but... we met with disaster... Momonosuke and two of us samurai drifted ashore on Dressrosa."'' *''Chapter 803: "Indeed... when we first left Wano, it was Zou that was our destination!! We want to know that Momonosuke is safe... and that our other companion, lost at sea, has arrived here as well... the ninja, Raizo!!'' It's clearly referring to the same guy. In short, he is a samurai. A ninja samurai. ST's only response was that "there's no such thing as a ninja samurai" and it was therefore a retcon, but that's baseless and absurd. Oda can do whatever he wants. If he was fine creating an anthropomorphic lion tortoise pirate, I don't see the issue with a samurai ninja. There's no contradiction, and therefore no retcon. 11:23, October 24, 2015 (UTC) How exactly is it "clearly referring to the same guy"? maybe Raizo was lost at sea some time ago and was reported\rumored to be in Zou, so three samurai and momonosuke set out to Zou. Sheephead craw mentions a samurai at Zou so maybe there is a samurai and a ninja? Rhavkin (talk) 12:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Because Kanjuro explicitly mentions Raizo being their companion on their trip from Wano to Zou. In which there were four people, three samurai + Momo. You can ask a Japanese person if you need more confirmation - it sounds like you're trying to twist the exact English words used to find a possibility that doesn't exist. 13:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) #Didn't know that not knowing Japanese is a crime. I presumed most of the people on this wiki read a translation. #Kanjuro said that Raizo was lost at sea but didn't say when. There might have more then one trips if Zou is a mystery island that is hard to find. #Yes, maybe Ode retcon something from a hundred chapters ago, but Sheephead was ten chapters ago so why didn't he retconed then? #Don't forget this is the talk page for chapter 795, for Raizo profession maybe you should move this discussion to his page. #*http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Raizo Rhavkin (talk) 14:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Sheepshead's crew never specified who they were looking for. It's kinda speculatory to say it was him when there are three other samurai. And why are we even retconning this summary? It's not like when TSOR was revealed to be Kyros we went back and replaced his name on all the summaries be was in. 15:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC) It is the same guy but calling him a samurai is wrong since Oda changed it. The current version seems to be the best anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 21:42, October 24, 2015 (UTC)